


Legacy

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Forced Pregnancy, Impregnation, Incest, Mental Instability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody knew what Chris did in the days that followed his wife’s death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legacy

Nobody knew what Chris did in the days that followed his wife’s death. Mostly, he didn’t even know himself. He lay where she had lain, curled up on the floor where she had taken her last breath.

In the early days, Allison tried to reach him, to coax him to get up, to shower, to _live_. Finally, though, she lay down beside him, curled into his body like she had done as a child. He would stir then, pull her close, and bury his face in her hair. And sometimes, afterwards, he would eat. 

At first, having Allison close like this was enough. His spirits revived, a little at a time. Eventually, they revived enough to let him notice his daughter like he never had before. 

The smell of her, the delicate arch of her neck or her graceful, slender form began to get to him. He grew hard and heavy between the legs and life flowed back into his veins along with the dark desire. 

When he pulled her underneath him, his hands roaming over her young body, at first she tried to stop him. “Daddy…” her voice was tearful as she stared up at him, her eyes dark and fearful. “Daddy, please, don’t.”

But there was no stopping him now. Groaning, he moved over her, slipping off her clothes piece by piece. She didn’t resist. That pleased him. “Shh, princess,” he murmured as he urged her legs apart. Her wonderful musk tickled his nose. “Just let me—“ 

She jolted as he pressed two fingers inside her. She wasn’t a virgin, he had known that, but she was still tight enough to make the sudden entry painful. 

The tears spilled over as he pressed his throbbing hardness inside, forcing her open for him. That first time, he didn’t last long. After only a couple of thrusts, he spilled himself deep inside her, filling her up with his essence. 

As he rested upon her, his face pressed against her small breasts, he finally came back to the living. He breathed her in, listened to her hitching breaths as he slowly softened inside her. 

In that moment, he knew that he would never be able to give her up.

Afterwards, he made her shower with a special soap that would wash away his scent – no use in getting nosy werewolves involved in family business. 

The soap also made for great lube.

 

\----**----

 

It probably wasn’t on the first night that he impregnated her. But sometime in the weeks that followed, her body ripened and one of the many loads he planted deep within her did its deed. 

When she came to him two months later, he knew immediately. 

“I want to get rid of it,” she said, firmly. She was the boss, he had told her that. But, of course, there were exceptions to every rule.

When he told her how her life would change during the next months, she balked. “I won’t,” she whispered, her voice growing louder with every word. “You can’t make… Jesus, Dad, you can’t make me do that!”

Later that night, when he had her underneath him, impaled on his cock, he reiterated his plan for her on every hard thrust. When he finally came, she was pale and unmoving, her eyes fixed on something over his shoulder. 

She never spoke against him again. 

\----**----

 

It didn’t take long for her lean frame to show. Pride filled him at the gentle swell, knowing that it was his virile seed that had life growing inside her. From that moment on, it had always been only a matter of time before he was discovered. 

When the ‘wolves came, he was prepared. He didn’t kill them, only hurt them a little at a time, but when he was finished, he knew that none of them would return. 

That night, he took Allison with gentle insistence, marking her with his seed all over, rubbing it into her skin. She was docile as a lamb, her eyes vacant as she let him do as he pleased. 

She was beautiful in her pregnancy and as her belly grew, so did her submission. She barely spoke, but when she did, they were gentle words of love and devotion. For a few months, Chris lived in bliss. 

When Allison finally gave birth, it was at home, with only Chris in attendance. He wiped her brow and held her hand as she fought her way through labor. After twelve long hours, Victoria Kate Argent was born, screaming at the top of her lungs.

Chris severed the umbilical cord himself, cradling the tiny baby in his arms, cooing at her. 

It took him two almost two whole hours to notice that Allison was gone. 

\----**----

Victoria was twelve, the night her Dad came into her room. She knew what he needed from her – she knew, because he had told her. After all, it was her duty to the family. With a sigh, she opened her legs.


End file.
